The Last 13 Days
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Sequel to "Time Traveler" Bad Ending. The Chaos of Valhalla was unleashed by Caius' death and now Valhalla itself is in the real World. Time froze, no one is able to age, but it's still not the end of the world. Not when everyone's heroine will awake from crystal stasis to save the world AND the future. HopexLightning
1. Indestructible Crystal

**A.N.** SPOILER ALARM! In this story there will be many spoilers from the game „Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII", which will come out in 2013. so if there's anyone who doesn't wanna be spoiled I suggest that you shouldn't read this story. This story is a Sequel to „Time Traveler" and it'll continue where the Bad Ending ended.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Final Fantasy

**The Last 13 Days**

Chapter 1:Indestructible Crystal

_**The story so far...**_

A few moments later, the sky suddenly became dark, although not a single cloud was in the sky. Mogs crystal bobble went out and she fell to the ground. Snow caught the Moogle and held her in his arms. „The goddess...She is gone, kupo...", said Mog, before she lost consciousness. Hope remembered that Lightning said that his heart was a manifestation of Etro...Does this mean...„I killed...the goddess?", said Hope, with sheer terror in his voice. Then they heard bells and saw that dark clouds appeared and also Etros script, which he also saw on the time gates and the Eidolon. After a small storm was raging, they saw the direction in which everything came from and stared at Valhalla...

* * *

As the storm raged Sazh had to make an emergency landing, before the airship completely disappeared. The group came together and protected each other from the storm. Hope still held Lightnings lifeless body, and hadn't let her go after she died. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. All they did was staring at Valhalla.  
They all looked slightly scared to the city, which shouldn't exist in the real world. Dajh clung to his father, Snow put an arm around his fiancée, while Serah held the, still unconscious, Mog in her arms and Hope knelled on the floor and still held Lightning firmly in his arms. All the many attempts to save their world and the future were completely in vain...Now that the Goddess is gone, it's the end of the world.

In this Moment Lightnings body vanished. Everyone watched Lightning dissolving and became even sadder than before. So much so that Hope and Serah almost collapsed with sadness. The others told them that they should pull themselves together. Although it sounded a bit harsh, they had to urgently consider what they do now. After that they had enough time to mourn Lightning. Everything that was man-made was gone and only the humans remained.

However, they all could vaguely see Bhunivelze in the sky. It looked as if it's some kind of a moon. There were many people around them. Those who probably lived so far away from Cocoons crystal structure that they wouldn't even notice Cocoons fall, the people who have all been evacuated, so the new Cocoons could ascent to the sky and of course all the members of the Academy were all there.

No matter how often they counseled, no one knew what to do now, what they COULD do. Then Hope remembered Snows idea, as Cocoon was saved. „How about we just build a new home somehow?", suggested the silver-haired man, while everyone turned to him and looked at him blankly. „I saw an island over there. We could live there." Everyone looked at each other. That was the only good idea that has been said, and they all agreed. The next question was how to get to this island.

* * *

Meanwhile in Etros throne room...

In the throne room a certain pink-haired warrior laid unconscious in front of the throne. She regained consciousness, sat up and looked around. Lightning knew she died, so it was not surprising to her, that she's back in Valhalla. After all, all dead warriors end up here. Just why was she alone? And why does she still feel so alive?  
She went out on the balcony and saw the persons of whom she knew — or hoped — were still alive. She saw Hope, Snow, Serah, Dajh, Sazh and the crystals from Vanille and Fang, which stood on the edge, to not lay in somebody's way. On the horizon, she discovered an island that, wasn't there in the first place...The people looked at the island often and pointed to it.

Lightning suspected that they all want to get there, but why? Did Snow came with the "Let's-just-built-a-new-home"-idea around the corner? Probably. Just a fool like Snow would be optimistic, after everything what happened, with full of hope, and would try to make the best out of their situation. Lightning then asked herself what SHE could do. Everyone thought she was dead, that's what she thought too, but she felt as alive as ever. She also wore her armor again, the one she wore during the fight against Caius, and it felt pretty real.

Her l'Cie brand that Etro activated, was however completely white and frozen, was still on her left chest, near the sternum. She had to be alive. Etro seemed to have blessed her more than expected...Or maybe it's because she had to do something in the world and therefore came back to life...As if she had a new Focus. And she knew it, her Focus was — once again — to save the world.

And by the gods, she will do it! But how should she do that? That's the next problem. Etro is gone and the chaos of Walhalla was released. What can she do to save everyone? Something in her told her that now was not the time to do something. She couldn't do anything yet...Even though time froze, time itself would always flow in any way. Very soon cities would be built and she was pretty sure that the day and night cycle was still present. That would mean that it would almost be like in the real world, with the only difference that no one of them aged.

By then, when the whole chaos became a daily routine, something should be done. That's where she has to be. Just how could she go there? Time travel was now impossible...The portals closed as they defeated Caius. She had to find a way get to that future as fast as possible!

* * *

While the former l'Cie group thought about how they should go to the island, Hope got an idea. He lifted his left sleeve and pulled off his glove to see his wrist. His eyes widened slightly as he saw burned up l'Cie brand. Maybe he could still summon Alexander and maybe even the Shiva sisters. He focused heavily and took his crystal. So far so good. Then he called Mog, who has now regained consciousness. She flew to him. „Change to that bow.", he ordered, and Mog did as she was told. Hope caught to bow, in which she transformed herself. „What are you doing, kiddo?", asked Snow confuses and watched what he's planned.

The silver-haired man didn't answer, he just threw up the crystal and destroyed it with an arrow. The crystal shattered and ice came out of it. Then the Shiva sister, Stiria and Nix, appeared. „Hey Hope! Since when can you call the Shivas?", asked aid Snow, who was now even more confused than before. The others looked at him and quizzically. „Since, Etro has blessed me and...Lightning...as we had to fight against Caius."

At the mention of Lightnings name, Serah got teary-eyed again. „Sis...", she mumbled and shut her eyes tightly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Snow pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Even if Lightning hated him, she was practically a part of his family. Then for a few minutes there was silence. Even if they couldn't save the world and the future, Lightning was still a heroine.

Hope had always seen her as a heroine. Since they began to get along well, she had been a heroine in his eyes. After all, she helped him to survive, to find the hope he was named for. She taught him to fight, to defend himself, to win through, never give up hope and so much more. He looked to his companions. Serah was totally upset, Snow held her in his arms, and even fought back the tears himself, and Sazh and Dajh just looked sad, even the Chocobo chick was very sad and Mog was on his shoulder and looked also deeply sad.

Hope broke the silence and told the Shiva sisters to freeze the sea of chaos so that it formed a way to the island. They did it, and created a path, before they disappeared again. Hope then looked in the direction in which the crystals of Fang and Vanille were, but they were gone! „Hey, guys!", called Hope to everyone and pointed to the spot where their crystals should have been. „Where are they?" Everyone looked around and searched for the crystals, but froze as they saw two women, dressed in Pulse-typical clothes, went toward them. One of them had shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes and blue clothes and the other had red hair, that were tied two braids, green eyes and was wearing, compared to the other one, a more permissive outfit. „Fang! Vanille!", called the former l'Cie and ran to them, to welcome them.

They embraced each other. „I never thought that you'd miss us so much.", joked Fang. Of course she knew how much her friends have missed them, they could see everything. „Of course we missed you!", said Snow. „Where's Lightning", asked Vanille and they immediately became deeply upset again. „Oh no, don't tell me she's..." Fang broke off as they all nodded. „Damn. I was hoping that this was just a bad dream.", she muttered and then looked at Vanille, who looked sadly at her.

„Believe me. We all hope that it's just a bad dream.", said Hope for the group. „What's your plan now?", asked Vanille to change the subject. „We go to the island, over there.", said Sazh and pointed to the island. „The most important thing to do now is to build a new home. That's all we can do now." Fang and Vanille nodded. „Okay, then we will help you with this. I was just hoping that it won't end like this..."

„Who didn't?", said Hope and watched the mass of people that went across the icy bridge to the island. At the end the former l'Cie remained. „Hey guys, let's look around here.", said Snow to the group. „Maybe we'll find something."

„And what exactly do you want to find here?", asked Hope and was slightly annoyed because Snow, after all that has happened, sounded so cheerful and optimistic. „THAT'S what we have to find out."

„We have to, huh?", asked Hope angrily and glared at him. In this moment Sazh intervened. „Hey, hey, now stay cool, kid." Hope ignored him and took a step closer to Snow, but was held back by Sazh. „How can Snow still be so optimistic, after all this happened? Light is gone! Do you want to pretend like nothing happened?"

„No...", said Snow with a sigh and looked down. „Then what, Snow? Or do you want to cover our sadness, so that we don't think about it anymore? I thought you liked Light! And what the hell do you want to find here?"

„Hey, come down now, kiddo.", said Fang and stood in front of him, just in case he wants to attack Snow. Everyone looked at Snow and waited for his answer. He just looked sadly to the dark floor. „Hope, of course I liked Lightning. And I don't want to try to let you forget that. And I thought maybe we'll find some clues. You said a few moments ago, that this island wasn't there when you Light were here the last time. Maybe a few other things have emerged."

„Snow could be right.", said Fang after a moment of silence. The others agreed and then turned to Hope. „Okay!", he said and broke away from Fang and Sazh. „Let's look around."

* * *

Lightning saw and heard everything the group talked about and was quite shocked how angry Hope suddenly became. She saw that the group went to the shrine, she was in just now, and thought about what she could do now. Because sitting around and waiting is not her thing, she pondered for a different path to make a jump in time as fast as possible.

Because of the chaos, no one would age, which means that she will see Hope and the others again. In addition, she also had to keep the hope for everyone. But if you live long enough in this realm of chaos all hope would be lost sooner or later...Then she got an idea. She was still partially a l'Cie, she could still turn into crystal. She would "sit around and do nothing" anyway, but she would sleep and when she wakes up again, she'll be in the distant future. That's exactly what she should do! Thus she could preserve the last vestiges of their hope — not only for a better future, but also to see her friends, and most importantly Hope, again.

She went to the throne and sat down on it. Then she laid her left leg on the right one and looked straight ahead and just before her friends arrived the throne room, she turned into crystal. But this crystal is different from the normal crystals, in which l'Cie transformed into. This crystal is indestructible, so nobody needs worry that her crystal could be destroyed. And even in the waves of chaos, it never loses its shine.

* * *

Hope and the others arrived the throne room Etros. Their eyes widened when they saw what — or rather who — was on the throne. „Lightning!", they all shouted in unison. Hope and Serah ran immediately to the throne and stared at Lightning. She sat on the throne, her left leg on the other and arms were on the armrest. But what shocked them the most was the fact that she was a crystal. The crystal was clear, almost translucent and slightly pink, but in some places — such as her head — it was dull and white.

„Light went into crystal stasis...", mumbled Vanille to herself, but loud enough that everyone heard it. „That means—", began, Hope and continued to stare at her crystal. „—she's still—", continued Serah and looked at the silver-haired man overjoyed. Hope returned her happy gaze. „She's still alive!", they finished together, while Serah jumped into the arms of the nearest person, in this case it was Hope. The silver-haired man was so surprised by her action that he almost fell down, but fortunately he was able to maintain his balance.

Then, Snow went to them and hugged them both. „I should have known, that Light isn't so easy to kill! She always manages to appear on the scene!" The others came closer and were also very happy. „But how can that be? I've seen how she died...", said Hope, while looking back to the crystal. „Etro has blessed both of you, right?", asked Vanille, while Hope nodded. „Maybe she knew what will happen to Lightning and made her some a kind of a god?"

„Don't be silly, Vanille.", laughed Fang. „Something like this is impossible."

„Maybe it IS possible.", said Sazh thoughtfully. „You know how gods are like. If a fal'Cie can give you "eternal life", then why not the gods too?"

„That's right, kupo!" Everybody looked to Mog, which has been silent until now. „I felt it as Etro has blessed you, kupo. She has given Lightning a few extra powers, kupo."

„Then I'm relieved.", said Hope and sighed relieved. „But why did she turn into crystal?"

„I think Light wanted it that way.", said Vanille and pointed to Lightnings crystallized form. „Look at her posture. She seems very relaxed and determined. She has transformed herself of her own free will into crystal."

„But why?", wondered Serah. „It's simple.", began Snow and grinned broadly. „You know Light. It could be that she thought she couldn't do anything now and instead of just waiting for the right time, she has sent herself into crystal stasis to sleep all the time."

„Or she wants us to not loose hope?", suspected the younger Farron and looked her friends, with shining eyes. „Yeah, that makes sense.", said Hope. „This is typical Lightning.", said Sazh. „Kwee!", agreed the Chocobo chick and flew around happily. „Kupo!"

„Then we leave the hero role to sunshine. When the time comes, she'll wake up and hopefully fulfills her Focus.", said Fang and grinned. „And until then, we're helping the people to build a new home!", joined Vanille in. „Let's do it, daddy!", said Dajh, who listened intently what everyone planned. „You said it.", agreed Sazh and patted his son. „Yeah, let's do it!", said Hope as determined as never before. „Yes!" agreed the rest.

**A.N.** So this was the 1st chappy of my brand new storyx3 Perhaps I need even more time, as I expected, 'cause I have to be vigilant about new infos from SE and I might need to edit some things (just like the "no one will age anymore"-thingx'D) Anyway...I hope that Lightnings reason to become Crystal in the first place isn't as dumb as I thought in the beginning. A friend of mine told me that it's okay and that I don't have to edit it in any well the 1st chappy became incredibly short again, but whateverxD I hope that you liked the 1st chappy and that we'll see each other in the other chappies as well^^ another very important information is: that I'm—of course—NOT done with this storyxD I told ya to upload it when I'm finished, but I wanted to upload the 1st chappy now, it's like a teaserx3 and I hope you don't mind if you have to wait so long till I can update again.^^' see ya!


	2. Awakening

**A.N.** Phew, I've finally finished the sec chappyx3 hope you'll like it

**Fanfic Fan – **Yeah I know that Lights reasons to become crystal are REALLY lamex'DD sry. but I'm still glad that you liked the 1st chappy^^

**The Last 13 Days**

Chapter 2: Awakening

After the former l'Cie got new hope to see Lightning again, they went to the island too and helped the people to build a new home. Even if it was much more difficult than back then, when they built new cities on Gran Pulse, it wasn't impossible.

It took them a while to reach their goal. The day and night cycles was still there, so it was a bit easier to return to everyday life. However, the time is quite immaterial for all of them.

There were clocks everywhere, and if you didn't know that time doesn't exist anymoe, one could almost think it's normal. Hope didn't know how much "time" had past since they defeated Caius. Somehow, he has lost track of time. Maybe it's due to his almost non-stop work. After all, he couldn't just sit and do nothing — like Lightning.

He helped everywhere and in everything and worked harder than anyone else. And over time, many people looked really hopeless. As if they had already settled their affairs and were just waiting for the end of the world. There were times where he was also about to give up hope. But as long as he was with the others, and as long as the hope still existed to see Lightning again, hope kept living in him. And he was sure, that the others felt the same way.

It was another one of those days in which his friends forced him to take a break. „I have a lot to do!", grumbled Hope, who's held by Snow to not go back to his work. „Not today, kiddo."

„You have to take a break.". said Sazh and put a hand on his shoulder. „But..."

„Lightning won't wake up from crystal stasis, when you're working like a madman.", said Fang, who has seen through him, as always. Hope remained silent and stopped to fight back Snow. „Hope, we all know why you're always working so hard. We miss Light too, but we don't put our health at risk.", said Serah and embraced the silver-haired man.

Hope didn't answer. What should he say anyway? They saw through him, again. But he hadn't even given a lot of effort to keep it a secret. The reason why he was working so hard, was not because that Lightning may awakes earlier, but also to distract himself and to not have to think about how Lightning had died in his arms and became crystal.

The latter was the main reason. Serah released him and looked at him sympathetically. „She will certainly wake up soon. We have to be patient."

„I know.", he finally replied. „Light will certainly not approve, if you're working around the clock.", chided Vanille. „Exactly! She would certainly say: 'Hope! If you don't take a break right now, I will find ways to force you to!'", said Fang, and even tried to imitate Lightnings voice.

„Yes, that sounds like a sis.", said Snow and grinned. „So take a break, kid. Lightning's curtenly watching over you, so don't give her a reason to chain you somewhere so that you can finally rest up.", chided Sazh. „Okay.", said Hope, while smiling slightly at the group. „I'll rest for a while."

„Not just 'a while'! You rest up until you no longer look so drained!", said Serah sternly — just like Lightning — and looked at him as dangerous as her big sister, if she wanted to make it clear that she won't discuss this. „Okay. I take a few days off. But if you need me, then—"

„We have everything under control. Just stay home and leave the rest to us, okay?", interrupted Snow and pushed him in the direction in which his house was. „All right." sighed Hope and strolled to his house. „Poo Hope...He's totally bushed...", sighed Serah and looked after him anxiously. „You too, Serah.", said Vanille quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard it. Serah was silent and just leaned against Snow, who put an arm around her. The group was silent, as if they were inserting a minute of silence or Lightning.

„Guys.", began Fang and got their attention. „You all sound as if she was dead, but she's not, don't forget! She sleeps and she'll wake up soon."

„Fang's right. We woke up as well, afterall."

„Yes, five hundred years later.", commented Sazh. Fang sighed theatrically. „The point is, we woke up, which means that Light will wake up too, so get ahold of yourself!" They all nodded and then went home. „I hope Fang's right and Light will really wake up soon...", sighed Serah, who was still leaning on her fiance.

„Of course she's right.", said Snow and held her close. „I'm pretty sure she'll wake up soon. We must be patiently." Serah nodded and walked with him to their house.

Since they had nothing else to do after dinner, and they were exhausted from work, Serah and Snow went to bed early. Then in the middle of the night, Serah woke up by a noise. It sounded as if someone was calling her name, but she told herself that she had imagined it, and went back to sleep.

Then she felt something gently stroked her cheek. „Serah. Wake up.", said the voice, which she would recognize everywhere. „Hmmm...Not now, Light...", she mumbled sleepily and turned away. A few seconds later she opened her eyes in shock and sat up quickly. „LIGHTNING!"

In this moment Snow awoke with a start too and fell off the bed. He got up again and rubbed his head. „What's the matter, Se—" He stopped when he saw Lightning, who was standing on Serahs bedside and looked at them. She wore a shiny and revealing armor, where white feathers hung on her left leg and covered it completely. „Sis!", he exclaimed and ignored her infamous death glare.

Serah immediately jumped out of the bed and hugged her older sister. „How did you get here? Are you awake?" Lightning returned the embrace. „No." The younger Farron looked up confused, but didn't let go of her sister. „What do you mean?"

„I'm still asleep."

„And how comes you're here?", asked Snow confused and walked slowly to the two sisters. „This is a dream."

„And why can we both see you?"

„No further questions!", shouted Lightning to finally silence Snow. Snow raised his hands and said nothing. „If you're still asleep...", began Serah and looked at her sadly. „When will you wake up again?" Lightning paused and looked away from her. „I don't know."

„Didn't you say, you don't answer any more questions?", asked Snow and grinned at her, while Lightning glared at him darkly. After she was sure that Snow finally shuts up, she looked back at her sister. „But I hope soon."

Serah hugged her sister again and clung onto her. „I miss you so much." Although Lightning claimed that this was a dream, her cool armor and her fingers that brushed gently through her hair felt quite real. „I miss you too".

Lightning pushed her back to the bed and Serah sat down. She knelt down in front of Serah and stroked her hair, while she took the long strands and placed it over her left shoulder. She looked exactly like herself. Then she looked confidently into her eyes.

„Listen. I'm pretty sure I'll wake up soon. You all have done a really great job. But I can feel that something's coming. So take care of yourself, okay?" Serah nodded and felt a tear ran down her cheek. Lightning wiped away her tears and looked seriously at Snow. „I'm counting on you."

Snow nodded and grinned broadly at her, smart enough to say nothing. She looked back to her little sister and her gaze went instantly smoother. „Tell the others that I'm fine. And that I'll be back soon. I don't want them to unnecessary worry about me and lose hope."

„Why did you come to us and not to Hope? I mean...It's great to finally see you again and to know that you are okay, but..." Lightning looked away, unsure of what to say.

„Lightning, can you do me a favor?" Lightning didn't answer. She could already guess what she wanted. „Visit Hope and tell him yourself that you're okay. He would certainly feel better if he sees you." Lightnings gaze stuck on the ground. „Please, Lightning..." Her voice was a mere whisper. „Do you know how much he's suffering?"

„I know." Lightning finally answered. „But the others don't look better. Even Mr. Optimistic." She glanced pointedly to Snow. „What do you expect from us, sis? When Serah became a crystal, you were pretty miserable, too."

Lightning sighed and stood up. She looked down at Serah, who looked as if she wants to cling onto her, to prevent her from going away, even if she knew that she has to let her go. She hesitated a moment before she patted Serah gently on her head. She hadn't done this in years. „Do try to keep up hope. I'm back soon. I hope to end this chaos and save you all.", she said and disappeared.

„LIGHTNING!", called Serah and woke up from her dream. Snow also awoke with a start and fell off the bed. Serah looked around frantically, looking for her sister. In this time, Snow got up again. „What's wrong?", asked Snow confused.

„Oh, nothing...", muttered Serah disappointed. „I just thought Lightning was here..."

„She was, wasn't she?" The Pink-haired woman looked at her husband. „Did you have the same dream as me?" Snow nodded and grinned at her. „Yeah, she said she's counting on me, right?"

„Yes, that's what she said.", she answered, while smiling at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hope had finally fallen asleep after hours, but some noise woke him up. Especially now that he dreamed about Lightning! He tried to ignore it — whatever it was — in order to return to his dream and to forget that Lightning was still in crystal stasis.

But his senses slowly increased, which meant that he woke up completely. Now he noticed that this noise was actually a voice.

And a very familiar voice, that he yearned for for an eternity. „Hope!", called the voice, while he sat up in shock. „Finally, I thought you never wake up." Hope turned in the direction where the voice came from and saw Lightning. She wore this Valkyrie armor and seemed to glow. „Lightning...", he murmured and looked at her in shock. Before Lightning could comment his facial expressions, such as "You look like you've seen a ghost.", Hope jumped out of the bed and hugged her as tight as he could.

Fortunately, the armor protected her or he would've probably crushed her. „Before you say anything...", began Lightning, as she hugged him back. „I'm not back. This is just a dream." Hope said nothing. What should he say anyway? Even if he was disappointed, he was still happy to see her again.

Then Lightning pushed him away. „Hope...", she began and looked into his eye. „I was watching you and the others. It's great that you're helping the people, but take a damn break!" Hope still kept quiet, as he stared into her stern, ice-blue eyes. „I know you can't wait until I get back, but think of your health too! Listen to others and take a break! When I get back, I don't want to see an overtired Hope, understood?", he nodded and stared at her, as if he'd not seen her for years and tryed to memorize her face.

„Hope, say something, I have not much time."

„Uh...Sorry...It's just a long time since I've seen you _alive _the last time..." She nodded knowingly. „I know. You have to wait a little longer. And you better not be hopeless, when I get back!"

„Sure.", he said and smiled at her. „This is better. Well, I have to g—" Lightning could not finish her sentence, because Hope suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her. She was so surprised that she couldn't respond at first.

He didn't even let her, because he broke the kiss as soon as he began it. Lightning looked at him shocked. „ I'm sorry...", he mumbled, while looking down. „It's okay."

„You don't want to kill me?", he asked before he could stop himself. „Why would I want to do that?"

„Well...Because I..."

„We're together, right? So it's okay. As long as you won't surprise me like that ever again!", she said and shot him a glare. „Sure." he replied and jumped briefly at her glare. „What's wrong? I'll won't hurt you."

„I know that." He grinned at her. „But your glare's so..." He gestured around, looking for the right words „Yeah, I know.", she interrupted, then looked rather surprised, as he came closer again. „May I...?", he asked as he leaned down to her and looked deeply into her eyes. Lightning stared back at him and hesitated with her answer. Hope waited patiently, watching as her face turned red. Finally she nodded and Hope put a hand on her cheek and came even closer.

He kissed her again, this time more tender and now Lightning kissed him back. As something lit up, he broke the kiss minutes later and saw that Lightning began to glow. The pink-haired woman went a step back and looked sadly up at him. „My time's up." Hopes grip on her tightened.

„You can't stop me. Don't forget that this is just a dream."

„I wish this dream would never stop."

„Everything has an end."

„Sadly..." Lightning glowed even brighter and then Hope hugged her as hard, as he could he could prevent that she'll disappear. Seconds later, Lightning vanished completely and Hope awoke with a start.

He sat up in bed and looked around frantically, but of course Lightning was not there. For the rest of the night he couldn't sleep. He wondered, whether it was just a normal dream, or if it really happened. She did say that it was a dream, but...Oh man, it was just too complicated.

* * *

He stayed home for about two days, before he met up with the others again. Serah told them that she and Snow had dreamed that Lightning visited them in the middle of the night. Then he knew it was real. Since then Serah tried to cheer him up and reminded him what Lightning had ordered him, when he overworked himself again.

A few weeks later he got an important call from his colleagues from the Academy. The Academy still existed and Hope was still the director. He was told that he should go to the base as fast as possible and that it's really important. The others were also on their way there.

He sighed, as he went to the base. He surely had to make some decisions. Once there, he met Serah and Snow, who came running up to him. „Hope, you have to hear this!", called Serah, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the main control center. „What's the matter?", asked Hope confused and let her dragging him. „You'll see.", said Snow with a grin on his face, and followed them.

„Director Hope, we have a signal to the device that you've left in Etros sanctuary!", informed his new assistant Lydia. „Really?" Hope dashed to his colleagues, who sat on several monitors, to get more details.

When he visited Etros sanctuary the last time, he left a small device behind, with which he could contact her. It was just a small headset with a microphone in it. Once activated, every Academy member will notice, and it looked like it's been activated.

„Is there a direct connection now?", he asked. „Not yet. But we can hear someone. We're trying everything to communicate with this person.", said Lydia. „Can we hear her?", he asked, already knowing who activated this device, whereupon Lydia pressed a button. Then they could heard steps from the speakers. The remaining ex-l'Cie group came together so that they could hear everything. The steps sounded strangely metallic...then they stopped abruptly.

It was quiet for a while, but then...„What? Oh no, there's no way in hell I'm going to wait three hours for the next train! Forget it!", said a pretty irritated, but familiar voice. „Lightning!", called Serah, even if she knew that she won't hear her.

„Looks as if our Sleeping Beauty is finally awake.", said Fang and grinned. „Yay!", beamed Vanille. „Be quiet!", said Sazh, when they heard impatient steps, before and Lightning spoke again. „I know, I'll summon Odin." There was silence and after a few seconds they heard her annoyed mumblings. „Come on, you stupid crystal! Tch, looks like I'm still too weak to summon him..."

„Can I talk to her?", asked Hope impatiently. „Not yet.", replied someone. „Maybe I could walk on the rails to the other side...", muttered Lightning. „But it's too dangerous!", said Serah shocked that Lightning would really do that. „We're connected. You can talk to her now.", informed Lydia, whereupon Hope quickly took the next headset.  
„Lightning?" For a few moments everything was silent. „...Hope?"

**A.N.** Ouh cliffhanger. I know it's reeeaaallly fast right now, but I hadn't had any ideas, but now I can start with the interesting part^^


	3. Lightning

**A.N.** Yay I finally finished the 3rd chappy^^ phew that was one piece of hard workxDD yeah...it's not official if Light can summon Odin in LR, but here she will do it, even if it's not possible in LR. I mean...Odin's just too cool, I HAD TO let him appear in this storyx3

**The Last 13 Days**

Chapter 3: Lightning

What was it like to be a crystal? What was that feeling? These were one of the many questions her sister, her friends and herself were asked. Since she was in crystal stasis for a very short time, Lightning Farron could only say that it's as if you're sleeping, but you still know what's going on around you. Now she knew how it really was. It was more like a kind of dream. It felt almost as if her soul might leave her crystalised body to be with her friends, only that they could'nt see nor hear her.

Sometimes she couldn't even distinguish what was dream and what reality, but there's one thing she knew for sure. Her sister Serah had certainly felt same way. If that's so, then she really was with them the whole time. Later, she found out how Fang and Vanille could talk to her in her dream world, so she tried it and talked to Serah and this idiot Snow. Then she decided to give in to Serah's request and even talked to Hope. However, she had spent most of the time with her sister and could no longer stay with him than a few minutes.

But if she wouldn't have to go so early, Hope hadn't certainly put all his courage together and kissed her. After her visit, they all felt better. Moreover, this was not the only thing that happened to her while she was in crystal stasis. She in fact had contact with someone else...He was the one who wanted her to be in crystal stasis. That's why she feslt so tired and thought getting in crystal stasis would be a good idea, especially to preserve the hope of the people. It was all just an excuse to get in contact with her.

Suddenly she felt her "dream world" disappear and she slowly regained consciousness. Her body felt warmer again and was no longer as stiff, as the crystal shell slowly disappeared. She took her first breath and opened his eyes. Out of habit, she looked around briefly before she jumped elegantly off the throne. She stretched her limbs and spine and tried out if everything was still functional. Oddly enough, she was in top shape, as if she hadn't slept for an eternity.

With a hearty yawn, she walked a few steps, until she stepped on something hard. She took her foot away and saw a small device on the floor. It was a small headset with an equally small microphone on it. Why was this thing here? Maybe her friends left it here, to get in contact with her when she finally woke up? She picked up the headset and put it on her ear. Nothing to hear. Logically. „Hello?", she said into the microphone, but there was no answer.

The tapped a couple of times on the headset and tried again, but there was still no response. Shrugging her shoulders, she went on, out of the sanctuary, until she came to the place where Hope and the others were before they walked across an ice bridge to the big island.

Then she saw a station nearby. She went up to it and looked for a schedule. Sought, found. She studied the plan and then glanced at the clock, which was installed next to it. „What? Oh no, there's no way in hell I'm gonna wait three hours for the next train! Forget it!", she grumbled to herself. She walked a few steps and looked closely at the sea of chaos. Swimming out of the question...„I know, I'll summon Odin." She focused heavily, but no crystal appeared from her brand.

„Come on, you stupid crystal! Tch, looks like I'm still too weak to summon him...", she murmured and thought for a different way to get to the other side. „Maybe I could get to the other side, when I go on the rails..." Before she could think about her plan, she heard a painful and very high tone that came directly from the headset. And then she heard a very familiar voice. _„Lightning?!"_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A few seconds later, she found her voice. „...Hope?"

_„Can you hear me?"_ That was a pretty stupid question, because she just answered, but she answered nonetheless. „Yes."

_„She can hear me!"_, he exclaimed suddenly so loud that it just rang in her ear. „Now don't scream so loud, you'll destroy my eardrums!"

_„I'm sorry."_, he said sheepishly and she could already imagine his sheepish grin. „Who were you talking to?"

_„Oh, you know—"_ Hope didn't finish his sentence. She heard a few faint sounds before the next voice yelled at her. _„SIS!"_ Lightning couldn't resist a small smile, when she heard the voice of her little sister. „Serah."

„Hey, sis.", said an anoying voice. Immediately her smile disappeared. „Snow...", she grumbled. _„It's good to hear you again, too, sis."_

„I'm not your sister!", she hissed. _„You are."_, he replied and laughed. „What do you mean?", asked Lightning, even if she knew the answer. _„We got married."_, said Serah and sounding very happy. „Really...?" Immediately a bad feeling rushed over her. She had missed the wedding of her sister. She felt quite...excluded. Moreover, this was not the right time to get married, right? But then again...Better late and at such a moment than never, right? „Oh...", was her answer. She didn't know what else to say. But there was one thing she had to say. „Congratulations."

_„Thank you, sis!"_, said the couple in unison. „But Serah, you..." Lightning cleared her throat and looked for the right words. _„Yes?"_

„You...You're not...or were...pregnant?"

_„Oh. No, don't worry."_, she said, giggling. _„There was no time for this. And Hope said, that it wouldn't work anyway."_

„Oh, why's that?" She couldn't hide her relief in her voice. _„As time has stopped flowing, no one dies. It could be the same with births. Until now there hadn't been births."_, explained Hope. „I see. That's...unfortunate.", said Lightning, at least to pretend as if she was sad to not get a niece or a nephew. On the other side however, the idea was not was as repulsive as she had always thought — really! — but it was still way too early. _„Now don't be so sarcastic, Light."_, said a strong female voice, that Lightning hadn't heard for an eternity. „Fang?"

_„Hey, sunshine."_

_„I'm here too!"_, trilled another, higher and equally well-known voice. „Vanille. How long are you awake?"

_„We woke up right after Valhalla came into the real world."_, answered Vanille. „Is Sazh there too?", asked the pink-haired soldier. He was the only one, who hadn't said anything after all. _„Hey, soldier girl."_, he greeted then. _„Dajh is here too."_

_„Hi!"_

„Good to hear that you're doing well. But now I have to get to this island."

_„Just stay where you are. I'll come pick you up right away."_, said Hope. „No. Never mind, I can do it alone."

_„But..."_

„Hope.", interrupted Lightning and went back to the station. „We'll meet again soon. But I also want to look around a little bit here. Until then, we can talk like that."

_„Well...Be careful. Since Valhalla is in the real world, many dangerous monsters have appeared. You see them mostly at night, so... please be extra careful, okay?"_

„You seem to forget who you're talking to here. Didn't I say that I don't die that easily?" Everything went silent in an instant. „I haven't really died, you know it!", added Lightning. She knew what they all thought. „I was just very briefly dead, and then I came back somehow. So be happy.", she said, as she sat down on the bench and put her leg over the other.

_„I am glad."_, said Vanilla then, while the others agreed. „So don't worry about me. I'll just wait here. Three hours. Before I can go on." She grumbled the last sentences annoyed. „Hope can you pull a few strings, so this damned train arrives sooner?"

_„No, sorry. I have nothing to do with this."_, he replied._ „But if you want me to pick you up, then..."_

„That won't be necessary. But if you want you can tell me what you've done all the time. So I can at least pass the time a bit." Then they started to tell her what they were doing in the recent past. Lightning just listened — or tried to listen — until the train arrived. „My train's here.", she informed her friends and stood up. „About time.", she muttered to herself.

She got into the empty train and sat down near the door. The ride to the next stop took a while. She could of course drive straight to the capital — what was the name again? Luxerion? — but she still wanted to look around for a while, so she got out immediately. Lightning looked around, but she just stared at wasteland. „So...I was expecting something better...", she muttered to herself. _„Don't let your guard down, Light."_, said Hope. _„Everywhere might be lurking a monster."_

„Well, I hope so." Then everything went silent. Apparently she shocked him. _„Light, these monsters here are different from what we're used to. They're bigger and stronger!"_, warned Hope her worried. „I have to see it with my own eyes first.", replied the soldier and went on. _„Don't forget that I could pick you up..."_, mumbled the silver-haired man sheepishly. „I know, and no thanks, I rather look around a bit if you don't mind."

_„He's just worried about you, sis."_, said Snow and she could already imagine his goofy grin as he said this. „He doesn't have to. There isn't a monster anywhe—" Lightning couldn't finish her sentence, because suddenly something came out of the sand and hit her in the stomach. She cried out in surprise as she was pushed away and landed on the hard ground. She could hear her friends frantically called her name before a really hideous monster appeared.

It looked like a canine animal, only that it stood on two legs and — as already mentioned — was plug ugly. _„What has happened? Are you okay?"_, asked Hope panicky and quite worried. „Oh...", began Lightning, stood up and took her Gunblade. „A monster just showed up."

_„Run away!"_, she heard Vanille call in the background. „Hmph. Lightning Farron doesn't flee from a fight!", said the pink-haired woman and immediately launched her first attack by summoning a lightning storm. But it didn't harm him as much as she hoped, so she decided to go on the offensive and ran towards the monster, while shooting at him several times. _„What does the monster look like?"_, asked Hope. With a quick twist of her wrist, her weapon switched to a sword. „Ugly.", replied Lightning, as she attack the monster with the sword.

_„And?"_ She described succinctly how the monster looked like. _„This is an Anubys."_, murmured Hope. „So what?", she asked as she elegantly dodged his attacks. _„His weakness is ice."_, he informed. Immediately Lightning attacked it with various ice-spells and after a few minutes the monster actually was defeated. „That's it", said Lightning and put her gunblade away. _„__Are you okay?"_

„Yes, Hope, don't worry." Lightning kept going and ignored Hope's lecture that he continues to worry about her while she was in the wilderness. „Now calm down. Serah isn't nearly as worried as you." Hope was silent for a moment before he spoke again. _„Well__, that's not quiet correct. She's just as worried about you as me. You should see her."_

„But at least she doesn't ask me every ten seconds if I'm alright." Then Hope wen silent again. Lightning continued her way and had to fight a few more monsters during her search for the next town. But she had to admit they were really strong.

When it was dark, she was still in this wasteland. There seemed to be no end. Through the many battles she had lost sight of the rails and walked completely disoriented. „I wonder how far it is to the next town...", she muttered to herself. _„__It certainly isn't far now."_, assured Hope, who's the only one still talking to her — everyone else had gone home already. „Hope, you better go home now."

_„__Yes, in a bit."_

„No, now! You have to sleep!"

_„__You too." _Lightning sighed resignedly and stopped. „Well, then I'll rest here. But only if you go home right away."

_„__I agree."_ Because there was nothing for her to lean on, the pink-haired woman laid down on the ground. Because of her armor, it wasn't really comfortable, but what could she do? When she arrives the next town she'll urgently need to buy new clothes. „Good night, Hope."

_„__Good night. But be careful. A lot more monsters appear in the night."_

„Don't worry.", she repeated for the thousandth time and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hope remained silent and listened at Lightnings slow and steady breathing. Sounded like she was asleep. And even if he was tired himself, he couldn't just go home. What if monsters attacked her and she needed him? He also had to locate her location so that he could lead her directly to Luxerion. So he went back to work. His staff had ceased to tell him that he'd better go home.

They all knew how stubborn he could be. Hope jumped suddenly as a loud noise came through the headset. He heard that a monster roared and that Lightning fought against it. „Light!", he called, but he immediately regretted it, as Lightning was hit by an attack. _„__Hope you're still here?"_, she asked him angrily. „Yes...I still had to do a few things. But I'm almost done. I just worked...four hours." Hope was totally surprised that he'd just worked four hours.

He was once again so engrossed in his work that he totally forgot the "time". _„__What the hell have you done for four hours?"_, she asked, while he heard that she got hit once again. „Well, you know...", he began. „I'm trying to locate your location with the help of the strong radio waves that your device evolves, so that I can lead you to the next town." For a while he only could hear the sounds of battle. _„__You also could do this tomorro—"_ As Lightning didn't finish her sentence and cried instead, sheer panic rose in Hope. „Light!" He desperately waited for a response, but she said nothing.

If only he could do something to help her...! Hope thought so desperately for a plan, that he no longer perceived the sounds of the battle. A deep sigh brought him back to the ground, however. „L-Light?"

_„__Yes?"_ She didn't sound as if she had just fought against a monster. „...Are you okay?"

_„__Yes, these creatures had no chance."_

„There was more than one?"

_„__Yeah. A whole bunch."_

„Are you sure you're okay?" She didn't answer him, he just heard that she continued her way. „Light, I'm just worried about you. I just don't want to lose a third time..."

_„__Third?"_

„The first was when you disappeared so suddenly and then appeared ten years later. The second time...you know..."

_„__I'll take care of myself."_, she said with a gentle voice. Hope couldn't reply. Instead, he finished his work. _„__Hope?"_

„Yes?"

_„__Why don't you say anything?"_

„What should I say?"

_„__Maybe ask me if I'm really sure, if you should pick me up and if I'm really okay?"_

„I trust you, Light. If you say you can do it, then you can do it. I mean...You're Lightning Farron after all."

_„__Mmph, I can't disagree there."_, said Lightning and Hope said could practically hear through her voice that she was grinning. _„__And how are things with your...project?"_

„I'm almost done.", he said and gave his work the finishing touches. _„__Are you going to sleep at last?"_

Hope laughed at that. „You should know me by now, Light. I won't sleep until I know you're safe."

_„__Yeah...You really need to break this habit."_ Hope grinned. „I'm just worried about you, Light.", the two said in unison then. Lightning even knew what he wanted to say next. _„__Looks like I really do know you well."_ Moments later on the screen appeared a map of the world and then a pink dot. „I got it! Now I know where you are!", informed Hope her excitedly. _„__Good work. Where do I have to go now?"_ Hope didn't answer immediately, but began to laugh. _„__What?"_, growled Lightning who knew immediately that he was laughing at her. „You totally strayed from the path, Light. Right now you go back to Etro's shrine."

He heard Lightning stop abruptly. _„__And you couldn't tell me this ten seconds ago?"_

„I'm sorry.", said Hope, who was still laughing. „Turn around and you'll go straight to the next town."

_„__Thank you, Hope."_, she hissed between clenched teeth. „Anytime, Light.", replied Hope cheerfully. _„__I think you should go home now."_

„But—"

_„__And no buts! I'll rest here a bit. The battles where really tough. Or maybe I'm just too weak."_

„Don't say this! Just try to summon Odin. It'll certainly work now."

_„__Odin? Why?"_, she asked and he could already see in his mind's eye, that she raised an eyebrow when she asked this. „Well...I'd feel better. Odin can keep watch while you sleep and he'll protect you."

„If you go home and sleep at last..." Then he heard Lightning summoning her rose-shaped crystal and then Odin. _„__He's here. Now get home right away!"_

„You'll be on your own for a few hours."

_„Y__eah."_

„I'll be back tomorrow morning."

_„__See you tomorrow."_

„Good night."

_„__Night."_

„...Light?"

_„__What else?"_

„I love you." For a moment there was silence. Hope suspected that she won't respond to it and wanted to take off the headset, but he stopped when he heard her voice again. _„__I love you too."_ Hope smiled and ended the transmission. He put the headset on his desk and stretched himself first. He sat way too long and got real bad backache. Then he got up and went home to sleep at last.

* * *

As Lightning awoke in the next morning, the sun raised. The first rays hit her face, blinding her temporarily. She couldn't sleep at all that night. She had such a strange dream of a god...It was the same dream like the one during her time in crystal stasis. With a hearty yawn, she stretched her stiff limbs and sat up. Odin was still there and kept watch. „You can go, Odin." The Eidolon nodded and disappeared. In this moment Lightning felt that something was different. She no longer felt the cool metal of her armor. When she looked down at herself, she knew why this was so.

She was no longer wearing her armor, but a kind of leather body on where a cape and two more pieces of fabric — similar to her GC-uniform, only longer — were fixed on. On her left arm was a long red shield and her black and red boots were even more comfortable than her GC-boots. Then her dream was probably true. In this dream a God appeared — but she didn't know exactly who it was — and appointed her to his champion, the "redeemer" — whatever that meant — and gave her those clothes. Not really bad.

This way she didn't have to spend unnecessary money on new stuff. „Hope?" Hope didn't answer, which meant, he was still asleep. Hopefully! Then she had to wait until he returned. He would certainly know the meaning of her dream. And then Lightning stood up and went on. It would just be a waste of time to stay there and wait until he comes back. In addition, she still knew exactly in which direction she had to go.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, she heard noises coming from her headset. _„__Light?"_ Of course it was Hope. „Good morning to you too."

_„__Oh...morning. How long have you been awake?"_

„A while."

_„Did something happen? You okay?"_ Lightning smiled and shook her head. Hope would never change. „Everything's alright. But..."

_„__B-but?"_

„I just had a strange dream in which a god occurred. And when I woke up I had other clothes on."

_„__Very strange..."_

„No kidding." Then Lightning stopped and looked around. The environment hadn't changed at all. Maybe she shouldn't have send Odin away. _„__Why did you stop?"_

„If I keep going like this I never arrive the next town. I'll call Odin." She put a hand on the burned l'Cie brand and then her crystal appeared. She threw it up, jumped after it and destroyed it with her Gunblade. As Odin appeared under her she fell head first down again. Odin caught her with one hand and flung her into the air again. Then Odin transformed into Gestalt form, jumped up and caught her midair.

Lightning sat on his back and rode with him through the desert. When she finally — finally! — saw the city, she was suddenly attacked by a Behemoth. And she had never seen a Behemoth like that before. That was probably the influence of the stationary time. „Not that.", muttered Lightning, while she rode closer to the Behemoth. _„W__hat's wrong?"_

„A Behemoth. Don't worry, he'll be history in no time. Let's get this crap over with, Odin!" When she was close enough, she gave Odin a sign, before she jumped off him. Odin changed back to its original form and hurled Lightning at the monster. In flight, she shot at him several times before she quickly switched her gunblade into a sword and attacked him head-on. Odin, of course, supported her during the fight. Defended her from attacks, attacked with her and healed her from time to time.

It was fortunate that she could still call him, or she would've fought for hours against this beast. „Odin!" Odin knew what she wanted from him and gave her his weapon. Lightning caught it with ease and used her ultimate attack Zentatsuken and defeated the Behemoth.

As Lightning landed back on the floor, she gave Odin his weapon and sent him away. Now it was only a short hop to the city. _„__I start to like Odin."_, she heard Hope suddenly say. „Why?"

_„__Well, he's your Eidolon, it's his duty to protect you, and that makes me happy."_

„I knew you would say this." Lightning trailed off as she suddenly saw a familiar person who was a few feet away from her and smiled at her. _„__Light?"_ The pink-haired soldier didn't answer. She was too shocked. _„__L-Lightning?"_ The person came closer and the more steps she went, the less she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _„__Light, what is it? Answer me!"_

„_Serah_?!"

**A.N.** You certainly wonder:"Huh? Serah's there?" I...can't tell you anything about it, but "_Spoiler Alert!_" Maybe it could be a little hint. Yeah, I know this whole story is a spoilerxD Hope's Headset is a simple Headset that you can use for eh PC-Games. You know, just a simple Headphones with a mikrophon. Lightning's Headset is way more compact. Just like the ones you can use when you call someone (on the telephone of courseXDDD). The next chappy will take some time again and the 2nd chappy from "New World" isn't done either. I'll try to write them asap. See ya then^^

~Star


End file.
